Half-Breed, Pure-Heart
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Len, a half-breed vampire left alone once his parents died in a tragic fire caused by the humans. Even with his parents being gone, the vampires still calls him , "Bastard Child". He didn't ask for any of the cruelty. All that he asks is for the warmth of someone who loves him. Someone to give him the same love like how his father gave his mother. Will a certain vampire do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for selecting another new story of mine. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review.**

* * *

_Mother. Father. If you can hear me, I'm doing well. I've found an abandoned mansion that is on the border line between the vampire and Human territories. I found it pretty ironic knowing how I'm half-human and half-vampire. ... Despite my chances of being seen by either specie, it's still a place for me to take shelter in. There are times where I wish I could have come with the two of you; but I know you guys are watching me live another day and hoping for me to stay strong in this cruel world._

_I remember at the age of seven, mother told me that one day the moon will shine on a person. Whether they were vampire, human, werewolf, or even witch. ... The moon will shine on the person who is my true love. The one who will warm my cold body in its bracing arms. Mom. How long will I have to wait? ... I know for you and father, the flames from the terrible tragedy of your deaths were nothing compared to the heat within the love between you two._

_I still kept the fairy-tale book father use to read to me because they give me hope. The prince who would come save his lover from dying in loneliness. Why did he come to his love? It took me years to figure it out. Now that I'm 67, I come to the conclusion that he came to his love because he was dying from loneliness himself. Sad it may be, but overall it is still romantic._

_I've gotten an invitation from the vampire-clan to attend a meeting. These meetings did nothing but bring me down. To this very day, the peers around me still say, "Bastard Child" when they see or talk about me. It still hurts. ... Though, it didn't hurt much knowing that everyone except for one vampire calls me that. His kindness was shown in silence. ' _ I sat aside my pen and looked off onto one of the giant windows inside the main room.

Once I saw the moon high in the sky, I then knew it was time for my departure.

After putting on one of the uniforms from the committee, I hurried over before they had begun. There weren't much to worry about knowing how it wasn't far. Besides, I made it there in less than twenty minutes thanks to genes of my father.

My heart felt like it was in my throat. Once I had come in, almost everyone had glared at me in both surprise and disgust. It was hard to breath as I slowly walked from the entrance towards the back so they could ignore me quicker.

_"Wow, I wouldn't have thought he'd take his father's life-expanse instead of his filthy mothers. He still looks the age of 14" I heard one say. "Abilities or not, that Bastard Child is still filth. ... What was his father thinking when he seeded that human whore." I tried to block out the sounds as I proceeded to walk. Knowing how I hadn't extracted any Life-Source in four days; instead of walking all the way in the corner, I stopped by a nearby hallway and leaned against the wall. Having my emotions become hurt and not feeding for days can cause me to become weak._

_I'm able to eat human food as I pleased, but the vampire side of me still had its needs. I felt my both sway as my head became light._

_Before I could peacefully faint, my body was caught. My eyes tried looking up to see who it was. To my surprise, it was the vampire from the most noble family within the nations. ... Shion Kaito. _

_The latest talk I've heard was that he's going to be the new leader of the clan. Such elegant man will be the new leader, and yet he's here holding me. Eyes bluer than water staring into my filthy ones. His hair had grown over time from the last I laid eyes on him. It was to the point it was held in a long pony-tail. The candles in the room made his blue-hair glow like the moon shining its light on the sea._

_My mind snapped back to reality once he spoke to me in his low voice, "Are you okay, Len?" . I was once again surprised at the moment. This is the man who doesn't call me Bastard Child. ... The one who actually addresses me by my name._

_Noticing how everyone stare in shock as he continue to hold onto me, I slowly nodded my head. _"Yes. I'm fine; thank you for catching me." _I spoke softly once I noticed how warm his hands were on my back. Those eyes stung like daggers when he looked at me so coldly, but there was always a hint of uncertainty. _

_After a minute had went by since my response to him, he finally let me go and took a step back to smooth down his suit. _"There's a chair in the corner. It's best that you sit in it until the meeting is over."_ He pointed over towards a cushioned chair that wasn't too far before he turned around. _"I don't want you causing a commotion."_ He lastly said as he walked over to the stage with the other leaders of the committee._

_Wanting everyone to stop staring at me; I walked over to the chair as fast as I could._

_Once I sat in the chair I immediately noticed that I was in his eye-view. Those blue eyes looked at me from across the room on the stage, or at least that was what I thought. _

_I don't know where he came from to have caught me that quickly, but I will say that I'm thankful of him looking out for me._


	2. Have a Taste

**Yes, I'm trying different styles for my stories. Next is one about gangsters. Anyway, please enjoy another chapter of "Half-Breed, Pure-Heart".**

* * *

_Once the meeting was over everyone had quickly exited out the main room. The meeting was just as I suspected it. Thanking us for coming, talking about how much we despise werewolves and humans, and being glad to see that we're all well. I've still yet to know why I come to these meetings if they all hate me._

_Sliding that thought aside, I slowly got off the chair and placed my hands on the walls. After every meeting they blow out most of the candles in the room. It was quite awful because I can't see that well in the dark as the rest of them. _"Now, if only I can remember which way is the exist." I whispered to myself as I blindly walked towards my right. Before I could even reach my hand further against the wall, I felt a hand. "Eh?" "Please don't cause a ruckus." A low voice spoke as I heard a snap of fingers.

Soon as the other person snapped, the candles in the room were lit again. I wanted to curse myself once I saw how far a was away from the exist. Most importantly making a fool out of myself in front of Kaito.

"O-Oh. Thank you." I quickly said as I turned around to leave. Apparently I wasn't going to do so by the way he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I whimpered slightly from the surprising strength.

Seeing how the ribbon around his collar was off it revealed his collarbone. "When was the last you've extracted Life-Source?" He questioned. Hearing him ask had slightly threw me off, but I immediately responded, _"Four days ago.". _The vampire side of me wouldn't let me forget how long ago I fed off a human. "You should already know that Half-breeds can't survive after two days without it." He crossed his arms as he waited for my explanation.

Fiddling with my fingers, I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. "W-Well, it's pretty hard finding humans around my new area. Besides, if I do they're most likely Hunters." I spoke barely spoke in an audible tone, but it was enough to be heard.

"You may be part human, but you're still vampire. If it's hard to find ordinary humans to feed off of, then that should be the very sign telling you to go scout out to find one." His words were cold and harsh as he unbuttoned his shirt slightly. "Till then, you can have some of mine." My eyes widened as I saw him go over to sit in the chair I was before in.

Soon as he said that, I could feel the vampire part of me come. My eyes turned from a sky-blue, to frightful silver. I stood facing him in a daze as I saw a smirk spread across his face. ... It was like I was under a spell by him.

"Come now, Len" His voice cooed to me; and at that very moment I began to walk over to him unconsciously. Crawling onto his lap, I hooked my arms around his neck. "Waste no time. We don't want anyone to catch us now do we?" I felt those same hands grab a hold of my waist.

Brushing my lips against his strong neck; I quickly bit down against it and began to suck on his sweet, alluring, addicting taste. _ The scent of it matches the taste so perfectly. _My eyes closed as blushed from realizing our position. "m-mm~" A moan escaped as the taste overwhelmed me. Soon as I did, I felt the vibrations through his neck as he chuckled from my behavior.

Feeling embarrassed and disgusting, i somehow managed to break away.

I panted heavily as I got up from his lap. _That was so... intense. The taste was batter than any human I've tasted in my life! _"I can tell that you're going to go through withdrawal syndrome from me." He smirked to himself as he buttoned his shirt back up. "You won't have to worry, Len. I'll give you more the next time we meet."

_My heart instantly thumped in my chest as he spoke those words. Why is this Pure-blood from the noblest family in the world watching out for me? It doesn't make much sense. ... I can't deny his kindness. I can't do much but look forward to it._

Calming down my breathing I had lastly spoke, "Th-Thank you, but this isn't necessary." "You only say that because you think lowly of yourself. In truth, it is all that necessary." He lastly said before he got up and walked away. My mouth was hung open after he had said that.

I'm not the one the does. ... It's the people around me, Kaito.


	3. A watcher

**Hello, I'm more than glad to see how well you guys are liking the chapters. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

_Once I had arrived back home, I immediately went straight into my room. Ever since I drank his Life-Source my body had tingled for quite a while. I've taken more than enough; just enough to make my body to become jittery in the inside. I'm never use to these feelings sense I never get the right portions before._

_"Calm yourself, Len. The more you relax, the more you body will accept it better." My black cat had jumped on the bed next to me. "How did the meeting go?" Kiro had spoken to me once more. Kiro is my servant that I had summoned once my parents died. He's my pet, my friend, my watcher, and my only family._

_Turning onto my side, I faced him slightly. "It was the same as any other.-" Soon as I said that he scratched my arm. "Hey!" I whined as I checked to see if I was bleeding. All he did was tisk to himself._

_"You're not telling me everything. Ever since you walked back in this house I smelt the life-essence of a pure-blood on you. Who was it that let you drink off them? Whoever it may be obviously doesn't hate you." His violet eyes examined me in case I tried to not tell the truth. Sighing in defeat, I sat up._

_Subsiding from him being my servant; he's more like a guardian. _

_"He's the same one that I told you who didn't call me a Bastard Child-" "That S-Class noble Vampire? Is he crazy! The both of you could get into a lot of trouble if the two of you got caught! ... Wait. No one saw you guys, right?" His ears went straight up once he knew who it was. He has a point. If one were to catch us, his role as to being the new clan-leader would go straight to his brother. Not just that, ... his family will shun him away._

_Shaking my head , "No"; he calmed down slightly. "Good; though I must say. That's quite an unlikely behavior for one like him. Especially from his family in particular. Far as I'm concerned; till I get proper medical research about his behavior, I want you to stop communicating with him. He could be playing you in some way." I nearly laughed once I heard him say such thing. I doubt Kaito-San has an illness. Can't one believe that he's naturally just nice?_

* * *

_Kaito's P.O.V._

_"Kaito." I heard my brother enter into my room as I stood out in the balcony. "What's on your mind?" He questioned. I only shook my head in silence. Knowing how my brother is; he'll keep pestering me until I talk to him. I turned slightly only to see him lean against the railing . _

_Taking in a breath, I finally spoke. "Please give me your most honest opinion." I started. Shaking his head, I turned back to face the moon in the sky. "I've read into this particular book when I was out in the library. It's a love story between a half-wolf and a pure-breed. (Sigh s.f.x.) The little wolf have been out wandering, yearning to find love. What he didn't know was that a pure-blood wolf have watched him from afar. ... Why did he watch from such distance? Simply because he didn't want any trouble for the both of them. The little one was hated upon while the older pure-blood was simply adored. ... He knew how different their worlds were; and yet the older wolf ached to show the little one love. Well, he wanted to take him and run away to place where neither of them could be bothered." My hands clutched onto the railing as my heart ached._

_A brief silence was formed until he coughed. "It sounds rather romantic for the pure-blood to want to do such thing, but the true question is; is his love for the little wolf strong enough to take action like that? Or will he stay to worry of his reputation and watch the half-breed suffer in loneliness?" He laid a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eyes. "I know you're speaking of you and that half-breed, Len. Right when you caught him from falling, I knew something was up." He spoke calmly. Although I was a bit shocked; I was trained not to show it. "Brother, I support you no matter what you decide or what actions you decide to take. ... Up to this point, I've had my eyes on this kid from the Wolf-Clan-" "You what?" My eyes widened once I've heard that. All he did was nod his head to confirm what he just said._

_This should be no surprise. Whenever we have a conversation, he never speak of any vampires. Just switches the conversation into wolves._

_"To make you even more surprised, when he was going through heat I took his virgi-" "Akaito! Are you asking for a death wish?!" I hissed at him. "Don't get me wrong, Akatio. I support you as well, but to do that with a pup- ... We're their enemies as well as them being ours. You need to not be so reckless cause if someone found out, there will be blood-shed involved in some way or another." I sighed in concern._

_Shrugging his shoulders, he chuckled lowly to himself as he fixed his glasses. "That is why we meet three times a month. Don't you think I already know the consequences if we were to be caught? ...Look, brother. If I truly love someone, why get our clans involved in it? Don't you see? That's what you're doing." His eyes closed for a moment before he walked away. "Oh, and please cut your hair." He lastly said as he disappeared from my sight._

_Even though he's right, he's still troublesome. I'll figure my way to handle things. _


	4. Protection of a Parent

**Hello. Thank you for those who following up to this story. I really appreciate it. Welp! Not gonna hold you guys up, so please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

_"Len, it's time for you to wake up." _I stirred around in my bed once I heard Kiro's voice. Grunting in response, I turned to my side so I could go back to sleep. _"Len, you'll be sorrily mistaken if you think I'm playing. Now get up or else I'll claw your bum-bum." _Hearing the clank sound of his claws being brought out from his paws; I then sighed in defeat as I slowly sat up. _"Hmpf! I thought you'd see it my way." _ My eyes glared at the cat in irritation. He really was like my parent.

I feel so groggy. It's either me being hungry or the Life-essence I drank the other night.

Watching as Kiro brought up a hanger of clothes to me, he dropped them in my lap. "I know you still feel tired but that Life-essence you tasted was so much to the point it made your body jittery during your sleep." He spoke as I checked out the clothes he picked out for me. A nice white long-sleeved shirt with one of my grey coats. Fitted black-jeans were neatly folded underneath. "You'll find a pair of earmuffs on top of the combat boots I want you to wear today. They'll be on top of the toilet seat once you go into the bathroom." Crawling onto my lap, he leaned up to lick my cheek. "I'll be waiting down-stairs by the door. You have about fifteen minutes to get ready." Once that was lastly said, he hopped off and went off towards the steps.

_I don't know where I'd be without Kiro's help. Lost probably._

* * *

_**Kaito's P.O.V.**  
_

_"Hurry up, brother. The new shipment of the witches protection should be arriving any moment. You do realize they ship one every year." _I knocked on Akaito's door as I waited for him to come out. Getting a hold of this protection barrier is quite important for many reasons. It will grant our clan protection from enemies such as the wolf clan or humans.

Hearing the doorknob twist open, my brother had finally came out. "Alright-. I see you took my advice about cutting that pony-tail you had." He fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Well, we better get a move on." He lastly said before he sped out the window. Not wanting to say anything, I followed behind.

It took us nothing but three minutes to reach the village of the Witch. Witches were friends to all species except humans after their dark days so long ago. They burned their ancestors on wooden stakes just for being who they are. ... Quite saddening.

Once we began to walk through, we've captured attention rather fast. "I can't blame everyone for their stares. It's rare for high nobility to walk into a village. Especially us." I whispered to myself as I saw a succubus stare at me. She figgited with her fingers trying to figure out whether to approach me or not.

"U-Um, Shion. I know you and your brother may be busy at the moment, but would you be offered in accepting this love potion from me?" A light blush tainted the brunettes cheek once the both of us stopped. Gently grabbing the jar from her, I examined the pink fluid inside. Within a second I gave it back.

I smiled unconsciously once she took it back. "I thank you for such gift, but I must pass. ... Love is something to work and gain. Not getting it easily by these potions. Not to offend you and your species, but the problem for you finding a man to stick with you for eternity is that you guys don't work for love. You take the easy way out by using false affections through these fluids. Things turn out bad when you use them. They might not be so effective, you might give it to a person who already loves you; thus making them completely hate you, or you just kill them because of your own sadness because you know that the person doesn't love you." Her along with a group of people stared at me wide-eyed. "If you can't work for affections, at least be kind enough to respect love. It's not a game to play on one." I lastly said as I continue to stroll down the pathway.

I'm not clear if I caught it, but I think I've made her cry.

Subsiding that thought to the side we had finally made it to the small shop. "We must hurry and buy the damn thing before someone else gets it-" I paused from what I was about to say once I say a familiar blonde standing near the cashier with a cat. There in his hand was the protection barrier. If it weren't for the bell by the door, we would have come in unnoticed by the three.

Seeing the cashier notice us, he quickly stopped what he was doing and greeted us. "It's an honor to have the two Shion brothers in here. What can I do you for?" I tried looking over to my brother for help but all he did was wander off in the store. _How likely of him. He knew we have to collect that protection barrier for our clan. Only problem is that Len have it there in his hands. _

Shaking my head in response I slowly walked up to the kid. Till I was about three steps away from him, that black-cat stepped in front of him. "Need something?" That cat spoke. Right when he said those words I then knew it was a servant. By the level of protection he's giving the boy prove that he been with him for quite some time. "K-Kaito? What brings you here?" The blonde had then turned to see me. As always, he looks cute.

"Quite the pleasure to meet Len's guardian." I gave a slight bow to the cat. "And it's also a pleasure to see you again, Len. Me and my brother are here to collect a protection barrier for the clan in regards to our father." His eyes had then looked down at the tiny box in his arms. _I'm pretty sure he got it for his own protection. (Sighs s.f.x.) I'm sure father will be quite upset once he discover that we don't have it. _"... You don't have to worry about it, Len. Keep the protector. I'm pretty sure it's better off in your hands than the clans-" "Wah! R-Really?!" Those blue eyes sparkled in excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle as I nodded my head to him.

"Why are you being so nice to the boy?-" "Kiro, stop-" The cat interrupted the kid. "It's my job to protect you from anyone whether they're in low or high-class, now hush up." He shut the blonde right up. " I don't mean to be so strict, but I'm all that he have left as a parent. Through out the decades of being with this child, everyone, and I mean "Everyone" have shamed him. Just because one person decides to give him a little life-essence and not call him a Bastard-child doesn't mean they're off the hook when it comes to me!" I became a bit stunned from this creatures words. "Len, it's time for us to pick up some food and head home. Say your farewell to the man and let's go." The cat lastly spoke before he headed for the door.

Before I could say anything to the blonde, he quickly gave me a hug. My eyes widened in shock from both the hug and his scent.

"Thank you once again. Please forgive Kiro; he can be very strict when it comes to others interacting with me." He then looked up. "I-I'll see you at the next meeting. Bye, Kaito." The sound of his soft voice echoed through out my head as I watched skip out the store. My eyebrow raised slightly once I quickly stared at his ass before he left the door.

Nearly jumping in surprise, I felt Akaito place his hand upon my shoulder.

"Talk about balls. That cat who just sassed you has some real ones." The red-head began to laugh. Ignoring what he had just said, I began to think on what to tell father for when we get back to our palace.


	5. kicked out prince

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for following this story! I didn't think it was going to be liked this much ._. Welp, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Oh and, I will soon make fanart to this story and other stories. My Deviantart username is "Markscyther". I might post my fanfics on there as well.**

* * *

"What do you mean the two of you didn't get the Protection Barrier?!" Both me and Akaito slightly flinched at the booming voice of our father. He gritted his teeth to the point his fangs were showing. His bright silver eyes turned into a frightening crimson. _`Ah yes, father is quite mad.' _I thought quietly to myself as he stood from his seat. "Speak up!" A few strands of his Dark-red hair fell in his face.

Being smart enough to come up with a plan, I began to talk, "I give you my deepest apologies, father. Apparently those of Ghoul clan have done some sort of underground transaction with the Witches yesterday. They must have offered quite the large amount to them along with goods." I bowed slightly to him. Rising back up I noticed his anger slowly going away.

`_Knew he would buy that lie.-'_ My thoughts were interrupted once father spoke again. "(_Sigh s.f.x.) _It can't be helped. Those of the Ghoul-Clan are quite unpredictable." He walked closer to us in silence. "Akaito, leave me and your brother. There are certain things we need to discuss at the moment." He eyed my brother as he silently walked out his studies. "It was a nice attempt but you should still know that I can still see through lies despite my age, son." My heart skipped a beat in fear. What scared me the most was how calm he was when saying it.

Swallowing down all my fears, I quickly regained my posture.

"If you are or about to think I sent your brother out for this, you're going to be sorrily wrong." I watched as his long pony-tail swayed on his back. "It's about time I talk to you father to son. ... Other than worrying about your mother's health I've worried about you as well. Even though it might not seem it, but I've kept a very close eye on you lately." Within a second his eyes quickly turned back into that crimson shade. "You of all vampires dare to feed that Bastard-Child some of your life-essence?! Have you lost your mind, Kaito?!" "But father- _(Smack! s.f.x.)" _I quickly tried to explain until his anger got the best of him to the point he smacked me dead across the face. The force in it explained every detail as to how displeased he was with me. So much to the point I nearly fell to the floor.

_`How did he know?' _I briefly thought to myself as I rose back up. _`He called him that foul name. ... My own father called Len a Bastard-Child._' My teeth gritted in anger as I felt my eyes turn crimson. "He's not a Bastard-Child! Even if his mother is human he's still apart of this clan!" "I don't care! You are not to say another word about that half-breed! Next time I catch you speaking to it you will be suspended from our clan! ... Get your act together; you're a vampire prince!" He lastly yelled before turning his back to me. It was just another form of him saying that he wanted me to leave.

Despite my roaring anger I was more than happy to be dismissed from my father. "If mother was human, would you have still mated with her?-" "Get out!"_  
_

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Mother, Father; if you can here me I'd like to tell you that I'm still surviving-" I had stopped speaking once I saw a shadow cast on both me and my parents grave. Soon as I turned my head to look I froze in a mixture of shock and surprise. _`How did he know I live here?' _I quickly thought to myself as I watch him remove the hood off his head. _(gasp s.f.x.) _ "Y-You're hurt." I finally spoke once I saw a gash upon his left cheek. Black-blood stained his face.

Not expecting much of an answer I was stunned at his response.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion but I was wondering if you would allow me to stay for three months. ... I've done something to cause father to suspend me from the clan." His voice was raspy and low. I assume it was from yelling. _`Konto will not be pleased about this; but he's not the one to decide what's right and what's wrong.' _I frowned at the thought.

Taking one more look at my parents grave; it was like I heard my mother's voice tell me ,_"Len, my apple-blossom. Those who've done good for you-you should do the same for them. You'll never know who will walk into your life and change it for the better." _Her gentle voice echoed throughout my head. Mother was always right.

"Of course."


	6. Shape-Shifters Approval

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for following this story! To answer Tanuki-chans question through the comments; To be honest, I've never heard of that game in my life. I got the plot idea of this story by reading multiple vampire manga's, and watching more yaoi. My Deviantart username is "Markscyther". I might post my fanfics on there as well.**

* * *

_"Len, we can't keep him here for long. This could rise suspicion if one were to see him wandering around this house." I sulked as I listened to Kiro lecture me. We sat inside the kitchen as Kaito stood in the main-room to wait for Kiro's approval. "Besides, if his fearful father were to find out about him being here...; excuse my french, but we'll surely be in a fucked situation." His ears went down from him being worried. It was rare to see him down so I scooted closer to scratch the back of his ears. `He may be my guardian, but he's still a cute cat.' I thought in amusement once he began to purr._

_Remembering what mom told me, I quickly stopped scratching his ears and stood from my seat. "I-I know we're risking our safety for him staying here but when someone gives kindness to us; it's a must for us to do the same for that person in their time of need." I felt his ears perk up beneath my hand. "You can't always portray him as a bad-guy, Kiro. I know you care for me at all costs, and I love you for that; it's just that there are times where one must open up their hearts for those who are trying to help you." His purrs stopped right when I was done speaking._

_Right when I looked back down to him, his eyes were widened in astonishment. I was about to be worried until he gave a soft smile to me._

_"You sound just like your mother." He simply told me. "Y-You're right, Len. (sigh s.f.x.) I can't have you clutched beneath my claws forever." Pausing from speaking any further; In a quick puff of smoke, he shape-shifted into his human form. It's highly rare for him to show his human form like this. His hair was pitch-black. It barely went down to his shoulders and yet there was was a single tail of hair that went down to his mid-back. "I'm staying in this form till he leaves, okay?" I snapped out of my gaze once he said those words. It was also then that I notice how much deeper his voice is when he's not in cat-form._

_Staring up at those surprisingly bright Violet eyes, I smiled back at him as he pulled me into an almost suffocating hug._

_`Even though he was wearing a simple white long-sleeve and black-pants, he still smelt like a cat.' I commented to myself as he gently rubbed my back. "I know I wasn't the one who made you; it's just hard as a guardian to see how much you've grown throughout the years. ... I know both your father and mother are proud of you. That and telling me to not be so clingy onto you." He lightly chuckled at the last part before he finally let go of me. "I know I never told you this, but I see you as my child. I play the role of both mother and father so that makes me very strict on certain things you do." My eyes went wide once he said that. "Now instead of standing here looking like a fish out of water, go tell him he can stay while I make the both of us something to eat.-" "Thank you, Kiro!" I jumped up to kiss his cheek before I ran out of the kitchen._

* * *

**_Akaito's P.O.V._**

`Dear brother,

If you are reading this you had already noticed my absence. Father has suspended me from the palace due to him finding out about my kindness to Len. Apparently he caught me giving the boy some of my life-essence. I assume he used either a secret passage to walk through and saw, or he used the secret committee to spy on me. It's not just that, but he caught up with my lie earlier today. He saw through it like a reflection.

I've been banished for a brief three-months. My location at the moment is at the boys house between the vampire and human borders.

Before I end this letter to you we must meet up to discuss a few things regarding father. Even though I gave those two options about how he caught me; my suspicions are leaning further onto the fact that he might have sent the Secret Committee to spy on me. If he've done it to me, then most likely he's going to do the same to you quite soon. He is already angered by me being kind to Len but if he finds out about you and the wolf-child- ... He'll execute you with his bare hands.

Dress in disguise if you're going to meet me. I have a feeling he'll send others to follow you.

Knowing how slow you read I used a spell on this letter to burn into ashes right when you're done reading. Till we meet, brother.-'

_`I flinched as the letter immediately combusted in a quick flash. It just proves how serious this situation is towards father. Kaito never uses spells to hide evidence of his existence unless it's an emergency. More importantly father is going mad.'_

_Pacing back and forth inside my bed-room I quickly came up with an idea. "I'll try seeing him tomorrow night when father is in his studies." I whispered aloud to myself as turned to view the sun-setting out the window._


	7. Cleaning A New Friend

**Hellllooo everybody! I'm glad you guys are taking a feel to this story. As always; read, review, keep on liking.**

* * *

**xxxxxxxKaitoxxxxxxx**

_I've sat in the main room stuck in silence. The blonde already told me that they agree to have me stay over and yet they're both sitting across from me just staring. The atmosphere is honestly a bit awkward. It can be just me, but then again it may be the house itself. "(Cough s.f.x.) So how long did you say you lived in here again?" I tried starting a conversation. _

_Within human heart-beat, the blonde quickly answered. _"We've been here for about a week! I-It's just like my parents old home!" A big grin was plastered onto his features. Seeing how excited he was I couldn't help but laugh to myself. "What's so funny?" His head tilted to the side in confusion. All I did was shake my head in response. Soon as I did that he resumed giving his big smile.

Subsiding that, ever since I've waited in here for a response out of the cat; I've taken quite the notice on all the cobwebs, dust, and sheet covered furniture around this decent mansion. That atmosphere would be quite more comforting with a good cleaning. Nothing but a quick fling of the wrist should rid the dirt.

Throwing my cloak onto the love-seat, I stared at both the neko and the kid. "If you don't mind, but can you please close your eyes for just a second." The blonde quickly hopped over towards the raven-haired man and covered his eyes with his hands as he closed his own.

Soon as they did that I sucked in a large amount of air and took a step back. `_Alright, time to put some light into this house.' _ I lastly thought before I blew a large gust of black-wind.

I watched as every old dust fly out of each cracks and crevices.

Right when everything was out the door, I finally stopped the wind and told them to open their eyes. "E-Eh? The house!" The blonde gasped as he spun around. The chandeliers above them were dusted clean to the point the diamonds on them showed brightly. The previous covered furniture had now revealed a nicely built Grand-Piano that had another love-seat sitting next to it by a fireplace. The walls were a nice cream color; complimenting the art portraits that hung on them. From a rusted railing, the staircase appeared to be pure gold. `_Whoever owned this house last were indeed, quite wealthy.' _I took a moment to soak in the now clean atmosphere.

"Dear god ..." I looked over to the man only to seem him stand there with his mouth hung open. "These are some of Vinci's artworks! A-And these floors weren't the tiles I thought they were. They're such an elegant marble. ... To think I was planning on finding another place to live." His hand traced the edge of one of the paintings. I couldn't help but chuckle ever so lightly at their reactions.

Before I could go sit back down, the blonde came skipping towards my way. I watched closely as his hair bounced as he skipped each step closer. I nearly blocked out his words as I saw his rosey lips open. "I think Kiro owes someone a `thank you'." He pipped up as he stood in front of me. With a low mumble coming from the neko, he walked away into the kitchen. `_I'm just going to assume that he said thanks to me.-' _"Can I ask you something, Kaito-San?" His soft tone interrupted my thoughts. nodding my head `_Yes' _he looked up into my eyes and said, "Wh-Why are you the only one being so nice to a half-breed like myself?"

I was taken aback by the question. From my eyes going wide my expression soften just by looking back to those bright eyes.

I laid my hand gently on his shoulder and bent down to the point I was eye-level with him. "Everyone ... " I started. " I mean no one in this world are the same. Even vampires. Yes they're the same specie, but they don't like the same things as the other. One can like classical music while the other enjoys country. Besides, it's not about what you are on the outside; it's what builds you in the inside. The heart matters more and that is something you most definitely have, Len. Who cares if you're part human? I sure as hell don't. I wouldn't even care if you're a werewolf, witch, ghoul, or human. You're personality should be the only thing everyone judges you for."

His eyes lit up as he listened to me. "K-Kaito ... " He whispered my name as he began to lean closer unconsciously. `A kiss? I won't abject if he wants me to ravish such delicate mouth.-' "Yeees! I have a friend! I have a friend!" My mind snapped once a pair of arms flung around my neck to pull me in a death grip of a hug. "While you're here you can teach me how to use my abilities, and go shopping with me in the village, I can try to feed you human food; don't worry, it's really good! Then I can show you my strawberry garden by my favorite waterfall!" I listened as he went on and on._  
_

`_So much for a kiss; but I'm glad I can make him happy in some type of way.'_


	8. Wolf Allie

**Hellllooo everybody! I'm glad you guys are taking a feel to this story. As always; read, review, keep on liking.**

* * *

"Father, you can't be serious! If brother isn't here for his ceremony, who will then become the clan leader?!" I tried speaking to father as he sat at his desk holding a glass of -AB blood. "Everyone will get suspicious among his absent. You can't keep him banished forever!" I bit my tongue once he sat down his glass and gave me ,`The look'. The type of look that dared me to keep going. "... Please father."

"Akaito, that is about enough! Let them all wonder where your brother is! I'll simply remain as the clan leader till I die." I stared at him in disbelief. "You honestly can't think that I'll let him mosey his way back home after I know he went to that little half-runt. It's obvious he's ill! Not right in the head!-" "But you can't honestly punish so cruelly for being kind to the kid! Who knows, he may be our key to unite the Humans and Vampires together! We can't isolate ourselves from opportunities of peace for so long!" I said in one long breath as I cut him off. "Just at least let me talk to mother about this! I know she'll listen to me!-" I stopped from speaking once he hurried over and wrapped his fingers around my neck.

His anger showed through the amount of strength he put into his grip as he lifted me off the floor. "Leave your mother out of this mess. I told you and your brother once that she's sick, and I'm not going to tell you again." I slapped his arm repeatedly as I began to choke far much more. "Unless you want to be banished, I suggest you leave the subject alone." He finally dropped me to the floor leaving me to gasp for air. "In two weeks we're announcing that you're brother ran away. The clan would go into a fit if they found about his illness. If he proves to me that it's gone, then I'll let him back in." He turned his back on me once I struggled to stand back up. "Before you go, I'm leaving you the task to go back to the marketing village and get me another order of Spell-Bound water."

No matter how much I rub my neck, it still remains in pain from the amount of force he used.

Smoothing down my uniform, I quietly replied, "Yes, father." and quickly fled his room.

I'll go to the market later, but as for now I must pick up my mate and head over to visit brother.

XXXXKaitoXXXX

"Kaito, you seem to have two visitors." Kiro told me before I began to teach Len how to play the piano. Soon as he said that, I immediately sensed my brothers presence.

Standing up from my seat, I spotted Akaito walking through the door along with a werewolf at his side. Right when we looked at one another it wasn't too long for me to notice red markings around his neck. "Kaito!" He yelled as he hurried over to me. "We have problems to discuss about father and you-" He paused for a second once we both saw Len stand next to me. "It's not just between the two of you ... but the clan as well." He whispered the last part. I couldn't help but assume that him and father had it out.

The young werewolf took a step forward and sniffed the air for second. "Sorry to intrude, but do you have anything to eat around here? It's been pretty hard getting food lately." The aqua-head spoke to Len. He simply replied , `Do you eat human food?' to the wolf and he quickly nodded his head. Soon as he answered that, the blonde took the wold into the kitchen to get him something to eat; leaving me and my brother inside the main room.

Eyeing my brother, he finally began to talk. "You don't have to worry. I brought Mikuo to warn me if he smells the Secret Committee coming or following me. So far they're not." He started off. " I tried talking father out of this ridiculous punishment but he simply think it's an illness you have. Once I brought up mother he went ballistic. I'm afraid he's hiding something about her. Besides, we hadn't seen our mom in such a long time.-" "Are you suggesting that he's keeping her away?" I interrupted. All he did was nod his head.

"It's possible. Father keeps the motto ,`Don't ask don't tell.' very seriously. ... Subside from that, you're not coming back in the original three months he had said you would. He's banishing you for as long as you can imagine until you prove to him that you're not so called , `ill' anymore." My eyes widened as I listened to this new information. "Brother, I'm afraid he'll do something terrible among all of us if he get's into complete power. Especially the boy if blood supply becomes scarce. He might set a new rule that species of half human may get drained by pure-breed vampires!" He clutched onto my shirt as he whispered loudly. "Call me crazy for my theories, but you have think for even just a mere second because this is father we are talking about! Ex-leader of the great vampire war in the 1700's! Heir to the traditional vampires within the very first generation! He is capable of causing another cold war between us and who knows what!" He stared into my eyes. "When I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but madness. Without your help, that is all we'll get from him till the day he dies. ... Just madness." His grip had then weakened.

Before I could even say anything to him, the wolf from earlier came running to him. "I smell them. They're coming rather fast. Four-hundred miles east!" The kid yelled as Len walked inside the room as well.

"Brother, please heed my warning and take care." Akaito began to back away; but before he even left out the house, he grabbed the wolf by the waist and pulled him into a long, passionate, kiss. "And I'll see you again my love. I want you to stay close and report to Kaito if you smell the Committee close by this house." He spoke out of breath. With a quick nod coming from the wolf, Akaito was gone out the door within a blink of an eye.

I stood there shocked from witnessing him kissed the wolf; but I'm more so ever surprised as to how much thought he's putting into this situation. It only proves how much it's possible for all of this to happen.


End file.
